Minako's Return
by Juuhachi-Love
Summary: Minako has been touring for 2 years straight but now tours over and it's time to go home. Going home means seeing her friends once again, but not just her friends, she will also be reunited with her secret crush since her pre-teenage years. I might add other pairings aswell. Come and read!
1. Back Home

_**MINAKO'S RETURN**_

_Author's Note_::. Hey there! This will be my first Sailor Moon fanfic ever so please be gentle with me, lol. I'll try to make as little mistakes as possible. If you see any please feel free to point them out :) I'm not perfect. This fic will be a Yuri concerning Minako and someone else who's name I'm not telling just yet xD The inspiration for this were some songs, so song lyrics might pop up at times. I would love to receive some reviews for they let me know people are reading this and either good or bad they encourage me to go on. So PLEASE review!

.::Chapter 1::.

In a 5 stars hotel, one of the best in Brazil sat in a comfy bed the famous j-pop idol Aino Minako. To everyone's eyes she looked like the happiest, lucky girl that was finally making her dream of being an idol come true. Acting, dancing and her personal favorite, singing. And sure, she was happy, but after two years of worldwide touring non-stop for her debut album, anyone would get tired and anxious to go back to the place called home.

Minako missed her friends dearly and vowed that the first thing she would do when she got home in two days was grab each of them in a surprise bear hug. Hehe, she can already see them bluer than blueberries! Best of all, her friends didn't know she was coming home. They would definitely be surprised.

There was just one thing she wasn't looking forward to, for there was a certain person that had invaded her thoughts and dreams from the moment she first saw her. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did, or why these feelings last so long. At first Minako expected these feelings to go away, but as time passed she realized they didn't, they wouldn't.

Minako was not looking forward to coming face to face with the amazing creature responsible for all those sappy lovesick songs she had written, songs that did not fit her happy and bubbly personality at all.

'_Why do I feel this way? Heck, we have nothing in common! I was hoping that being far away from her would make these feelings go away, but they've only grown.' _Minako sighs in frustration.

"Why?" Minako asks herself "This isn't a silly schoolgirl crush like I thought it was. It's goddamn love." She said while pounding her fist on the comfortable bed sheets.

With another sigh, Minako got up from her perch and began making her suitcase for her flight the next day.

M's R

Anxiously, Minako got all her bags from luggage claim and got the first taxi she found straight to her apartment in Tokyo. All that without being notice by anyone._ Score! _To say that she was excited was an understatement, she was going crazy! She couldn't wait to see her friends, and the best part was _hehehe_ that they didn't know she was back home!

"I'm gonna give them one heck of a surprise" she laughed. She could see their faces already. _I can't wait! But how am I going to do this? Hmmm? Maybe I should throw a surprise party for all of them... or I can just go to them one by one and give them that bear hug I thought the other night. _Minako was all smiles plotting her surprise.

_Hmm, Mako-chan is in cooking school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and working as a karate instructor weekend mornings so she's out of the question for now. Ami-chan is in med school all week long, Usagi-chan is also in college *shocker* studying politics and as a reward she's being allowed to go to art class as well._ Hehe,_ if she lowers any of her politics classes grades she's out of art class. Luckily, she's kept up with her studies both on politics and Art. And I hear she's pretty good at drawing. That I've gotta see! All and all I think she too is busy today. Who else, ah Rei-chan! She's not studying! Probably working at the shrine but when she is not! That leaves the Outers and who know what does are up to. Hotaru-chan is probably at school, which is actually fairly close AND school's out in 20 minutes. Maybe I can catch up to her! Gotta try to catch her and then Rei-chan. _

After making up her mind, Minako ran in to the washroom for a quick shower and just as quickly dressed in blue jean shorts and a nice sporty orange top, grabbed a sling backpack and stuffed in some water and her sneakers. Then she ran for her closet and took her old roller blades. A minute later she was off to Hotaru's high school.

A/N::. So how was it? Should I continue with this? I bet you wanna know who she's in love with, who do you think it is? xD Well I guess you'll have to stick around and find out ;) Tell me who you might think it could be on a review! Thanks for reading ::.


	2. Troubled Firefly

MINAKO'S RETURN

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello there, I'm back with ch.2! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, the truth is that I'm making this up as I go along. I was almost ready to give up on writing this but I got some reviews that encouraged me to continue. Specially an anon that dubbed him/herself Guest. So thanks to everyone. Ohh and just so you know, It's not Rei ;) Anyhow, here's chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!

Last period, just 5 more minutes and she could finally get the hell out of there. The day couldn't possibly drag any longer. All Hotaru could do was stare at the clock in the front of the classroom hoping that would make time move faster. Eventually the school bell went off and all you could hear were book closing and being stuffed inside each student's bags and pencils being placed in their cases while their teacher tried to remind them of the assignments for their next class but falling on deaf ears.

_Thank goodness!_ Hotaru thought as she exited her classroom. Now she just had to wait for her Papa to come pick her up. Hotaru felt her phone vibrating as she walked out of the school front doors and automatically took it out and look at the caller id, and speaking of the devil.

"Hey papa, what's up" Hotaru happily answered her cellphone.

"_Hey there Hime-chan how was your day?"_

"Meh, boring as usual. You're coming to pick me up today, right?"

"_Yeah about that… I'm sorry but I'm going to be about 25 minutes late, something came up that I can't get out of_."

"_Sigh_. Alright, don't worry about it Papa. I'll wait up front."

"Alright kiddo, I'll see ya in a little while, Ok?"

"Ok, bye Papa."

Hotaru hung up her cell as she reached the front gate with no other option than waiting. Her day had just gotten 25 minutes longer. She leaned against the wall and took out her history book. Meanwhile, a group of popular kids where walking out the school gate when they noticed her and took on their favorite hobby, bullying her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here, the creepiest girl in school." said a tall, slim guy, as the others laughed at his not so very funny comment. They continued walking in her direction hoping to make her life all more miserable than it already was.

'_Here we go again, what is wrong with these people?' _The best she could do is ignore them and hope they'll get bored and leave her in peace. But as they got to her one of the girls in the group bumped her shoulder making her drop her suit case and spilling all of her stuff.

With no other choice she kneeled to pick up her things. These people were starting to annoy her and how she wished to leave them to Saturn's wrath.

"Hey look at this" said the same girl that had caused her to drop her things, as she quickly took a Cd case from the floor. "No way in hell this is yours." It was Hotaru's copy of one of her favorite albums and artist. '_Someone To Love' _by Aino Minako.

"It's Aino Minako? As in, _the_ best J-pop Idol in Japan? "

"Holy crap, and it's Autographed! You've met Minako-chan?!" asked the dumb girl

"Give it back!" angrily snapped Hotaru at the girl

"No way babe, this freak probably bought it off the internet or it's a fake."

Hotaru was getting more and more pissed by the second. She didn't feel the need to explain to these idiots that Minako-chan was like a big sister to her. But before she could explode someone stepped in front of her and all she could see was bright blond hair tied in a long braid, an orange top and blue shorts. That's all she needed to see to know who was in front of her as her eyes widened and blinked a couple of time in disbelief.

'_Alright, I'm in position and the target is within range, I'll attack once she gets off the phone' These were the thought running inside the blonds head as she hid inside some bushes close to Hotaru's school._

And she was getting ready to surprise her youngest friend but a group of kid was quickly approaching Hotaru soon after she had hanged up her phone. She watched as one of the girls pushed Hotaru 'clearly' on purpose, causing the smaller girl to drop her things causing Minako to frown in irritation.

Minako watched for a while before she decided she had seen enough. There was going to be a small change of plans but surely in the end the quiet girl would be surprised.

Without thinking about it twice, Minako jumped out the bushes and still in her rollerblades and with the grace of a sailor Senshi dashed at full speed and stood in front of Hotaru facing the bullies and ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"Well hello there, mind telling me what's going on around here."

"…" _It really is her, Minako's home? How, When?_

"Ehh?"

"Aino Minako?!"

"No way!"

"Minako-chan?!" asked Hotaru making Minako turn to her to give her a quick wink and smile before turning back to the bullies.

"Whatcha got there cutie" Minako asked the guy that was holding Hotaru's Cd, easily making him stutter.

"I- t- this is, he he, your album-"

"Is it yours hot shot?" _Wink *,^ _

"No, it _surprisingly_ belongs to that creepy girl behind you"

"What?!" _They did not just say that._ Minako was starting to get really pissed off now.

"Ugh forget about her. Minako-san I am your biggest fan"

"Really? I doubt it. If you were my 'biggest fan' or a fan at all you'd known better than to bully other people. My music carries a message, it's more than rhythms and melodies and if you can't see it then you're anything but a fan of mine. Now give me that back and please leave us." demanded Minako angrily taking Hotaru's cd back and turning back to her young friend.

Next thing the little firefly knows is that she's being crushed by her awesome blond friend she hadn't seen in about two years, a friend she had missed dearly and that for some reason was _here_ and not at the other side of the world. She was Home.

Author's Note: Well that's all for is the longest chapter so far. I already have in mind what I want for next chapter but it's gonna be harder to put it down in words. And remember that I'm making this up as I go along so it still might take a while, sorry! Please review and tell me how bad I did xD


	3. Firefly: Safe and Sound

**Minako's Return~****Chapter 3 **

**Author's Note: I was this close to giving up to this story. Mostly because of writers block. I started reading a lot of other stories and re-watching the anime, looking up fanart to get motivated to write again, and after re-reading what I got so far and thinking about the constructive criticism that one of the readers left me, I managed to write some more. Here's chapter 3, please continue reviewing, it truly helps a lot. **

* * *

**M's R**

* * *

They stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Their Idol had just shunned them. What she said, it kind of made sense, but still… _what just happened? _ She was defending _that_ girl, that creepy, emo, dark, freak, that had absolutely zero friends. How could someone so hyperactive, jolly and talented be interested in someone like _her? Not. Fair!_

"Why are you defending her? She's just some random freak that lives with _three lesbian sluts_. Ugh, if you only _knew_ how disgus…"

Oh ho, that's it! She's had it, they had it coming.

Hotaru saw as Minako's eyes started going cold and how she slowly turned around all tense and ready to pounce. She knew that look all too well, for she had seen it multiple times, on Rei-chan, Mako-chan, her Papa and a few times on Michi-Mama. She knew it meant trouble, so she had to react before the blonde ate those kids alive. Oops, too late!

"Why you little dipshit, I'll beat you to a pulp! How _dare_ you, _TEME!"_

"NO, stop Mina-chan. Come, just leave it" yelled Hotaru while trying to pry Minako's hands off that jerks neck. But it was futile, her witty friend had decked Hotaru's sempai and was asking if anyone else wanted some of _that_ as well, all that while still wearing her fabulous rollerblades. How on Earth? She would never know.

From then on, it was all good; they had all run for the hill at the sight of the goddess of love's twitchy fists ready at her sides. Ha! They were lucky it wasn't her Love Me Chain. After all the least that it gave was love, or so she thought, hoped… _okay, just stop that thought_!

* * *

M's R

* * *

Minako was fuming. _How dare they insult a person's lifestyle?_ She wanted to beat them until they were nothing more than a bloody mess. Luckily Hotaru-chan had stopped her, or at least tried to. Oh yeah, Hotaru! Minako took off easily on her roller blades and gave a spin, turning to face her young friend who she had missed a ton, only to find a blushing little firefly, which got her curious as to why?

"Taru-Chan, why are you blushing?" questioned the pop idol before a sly knowing smile stared forming on her face as she felt the girls' emotions raging within her. Crap!

"N-Noth-Nothing…I j-just. You …I uhh_" Deep breathes Tomoe, deep breath._

"WHAAAA HA HA HA HA HA! OH I Can't, Selene this is priceless. I wish I had a camera on me." She could not hold her amusement in. She didn't know exactly what the girl was thinking but she knew it was something somewhat perverted. "Hotaru-Chan, I think you've been hanging out with your Papa a little too much."

Minako laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes before she grabbed her cute friend in a bone crushing hug, one that she usually received from her Princess, a hug she was used to and that thru time had learned how to survive and live through.

"Jesus, Taru-chan, look at you! _You're a full head taller since I last saw you!_" Squealed Minako still not breaking her hold on her. God, she'd missed her, she was like the little sister she never had and would always, always, _ALWAYS_ be there for no matter what!

"Mi-n-na-ko, can't b-b-breath" gasped the dying senshi of death, content the moment the arm around her loosened up but didn't entirely let go, giving her the chance to breath and hug her friend back before said girl began shooting a barrage of questions.

"Mina-Chan! I've missed you but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour? When did you get back? Why wasn't I told you were coming back?" She asked with the cutest pout on her face while pulling away to cross her arms.

"Haa haa hey, don't get mad now Taru-chan. Let me explain before you pull out your glaive, geesh!" Minako couldn't stop smiling.

"The tour ended so I came home. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to surprise everyone. So, s_urprise!"_

"No kidding!? So you're taking a break? Great, how long are you staying this time?"

"Well, I think I'll take the rest of the year off to before starting a new record. You know, rest for a while, write new songs, be with you guys go to the beach, play some volley ball, kick some ass and just wait till the inspiration hits me again."

"What, really? That's great! But what do you mean _'kick some ass_' there aren't any youmas around that I know of."

"No but there still are criminals out there, thieves and what not. But have no fear for Sailor V will protect the city of Tokyo! HAHAHAHAAHA"

"Hahahaa, Oh Minako-Chan." laughed Hotaru at Minako's silliness.

"Hehhe, Wanna go to Crown for a snack or something? My treat." Minako offered.

"Yeah sure, oh but Papa's gonna come pick me up in about 20 minutes" Answered the girl as she looked down at her watch.

"No way! really? Well in that case I can't stay long. Let's go, kiddo."

"Why not? Haruka-Papa would love to see you." wondered Hotaru trailing behind Minako.

"Yeah, and I would love that too but I'm on a mission to surprise every one, one by one, so I'm still forming a plan to surprise her and Michiru-Chan Bwuaahahaha! Oh, but I'm going to need your help, would you help me?" begged the braided blond bomb shell.

"Of course, I'll help ya, but what about Setsuna-Mama?" asked Hotaru noticing the absence of the mention of her other mother.

"Oh, I –well yeah, of course. Heeheehee, but I- well you see, I'm specially gonna need help with her, okay?" asked Minako while so uncharacteristically stuttering over her words as if she were nervous about something.

"Yeah, sure no problem. But why are you so nervous Mina-Chan? Especially at the mention of Setsuna-Mama?" asked Hotaru with a hidden almost non-existing knowing smile.

"Pffft, what? Nervous, who's nervous, I'm not nervous. What could I possibly be nervous about?" She frantically asked Hotaru

"Well you're rambling right now, which you only do when you're nervous." calmly answered the younger girl while waiting for her friend to take off her rollerblades before walking into Crown.

_Dang,_ s_he's unto me, got to do something fast. _"Well, you see, it's just that…"

"…Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I just really have no clue of what to do to surprise her, heck, she probably already knows that I'm here since she is the senshi of time and all. Not to mention that she is soooo cool, calm, collected, not to mention mysterious. This brings me to the fact that we aren't all that close since she always keeps to herself." Finished Minako hoping that what she said would satisfy Hotaru.

"That's it? Well don't worry about it. I'll help you, remember? I'll tell you all there is to know about Setsuna-Mama. Maybe I'll even hook you two up in a date" said Hotaru with an evil smile on her face and quirking her eyebrows.

_Crud, crud, crud, play it cool Aino! _"I wonder what is going on thru that head of yours right now little missy. Come, let's go in. Don't forget to call or text Haruka that you're here though, you know how she is, over-protecting baka. And remember, you haven't seen me, so don't tell a living soul about me, okay kiddo" Minako reminded Hotaru as they walked into Crown.

"Hai!" answered Hotaru before she got caught in a giggle fit dragging Minako along with her.

After that they spent the next fifteen minutes catching up a bit and promising to call to begin plotting the havoc that Minako would later make for the Outers before it was time for Hotaru to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note: That it for now, hope you liked it. _Can you guess now? _Heh, tell me what you think.**


End file.
